


Insomnia

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel tries to help Ana get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VII (The Seven Deadly Sins) (prompts: restless, skin).

You wake up clinging to Rachel's naked back and your skin's suddenly much too tight. You roll over and climb out of bed, grabbing the first thing you can find. It smells like her, and you realize that it's the white dress shirt she was wearing last night. You button it just enough to keep it from falling off and head out into the kitchen to start some coffee.

Arms wrap tightly around your waist as you're at the sink filling up the coffeepot and you smile. "Couldn't sleep?" she asks.

"Nah, too warm."

"So you decided to make coffee?" she laughs into your hair.

"Yeah, well, what better way to fight insomnia?"

Her aural response is muffled in your neck as she traces her mouth across your skin, but you get the idea when she drags her right hand up under the shirt to your breast. You put the overflowing coffeepot down and start to turn but she won't let you, rolling your left nipple gently between her fingers to still you. It works -- oh, christ, does it work -- and you let your head fall back onto her shoulder, a soft moan escaping your lips. She takes that as encouragement and pinches a little more firmly, dancing her other hand across your collarbone. You try again to turn, escape, something, but all you really manage is to thrust back against her. She returns the favor and you moan again when you realize that she's still naked.

She finally lets you turn around and drops her hands back to your waist as you pull her to you, kissing her eagerly. You move an arm around her neck to play with her hair and the other down her back, dragging your nails as you go, and she gasps into your mouth. One of her hands finds its way to your other nipple, and between what she's doing there and the way she's devouring your mouth, you feel so good that it's a complete surprise when she brushes her finger across your clit.

She moves slowly but firmly, chuckling deep in her throat at the moan that escapes as you break away for air. She picks you up and settles you on the counter before stepping closer and sliding a finger inside of you. You're already dripping when she leans up to swallow your sighs, and it's not long before she's sliding a second finger in. She moves down to lap at your collarbone, teasing you with shallow thrusts as she digs her nails into your back. Your moans become desperate and she finally pushes into you faster and deeper. You throw your head back against the cabinet as she sucks just above the valley between your breasts, and it's not long after she pushes a third finger inside that you're coming apart around her.

She gives you a few moments to recover, but you're still catching your breath when she helps you down and pulls you into a languid kiss. When she pulls away, tangling your fingers together, you lead her back to bed, coffee forgotten.


End file.
